This invention relates to a device for use in a microwave oven for preparing hot beverages. In particularly, the invention is concerned with a device for preparing beverages such as cappuccino, cafxc3xa9 con latte, espresso, tea and other beverages. Some of these beverages may or may not include milk or dairy containing products. In other forms, the device can be used for injecting the essences of flavors into liquids in the form of flavored yogurts, flavored fruit juices, hot chocolate and similar products.
In the modern busy world it is desirable to provide devices that can be sold to a consumer for the quick preparation of hot beverages. Devices are known for making pots of coffee through a conventional electric element, but these are either slow or cumbersome for use by the consumer. Other devices are known for making espresso on a stovetop, and once again these are not of a consumer-friendly nature, such that they can be easily disposed of after use.
The device of the present invention can be used for providing hot drinks and/or drinks of different temperatures after their preparation in a microwave oven.
This invention also relates to a device system and method for use in and with a microwave oven for preparing and cooking digestible products such as beverages and foods. In particular, the invention is also concerned with a device for preparing beverages such as different coffee, coffee combinations, tea and tea combinations. Two or more components for the food or beverage can be combined to provide a desirable food or beverage. In other forms, the device can be used for adding essences of flavors into liquids, which can include milk products, fruit juices or the like. Moreover, the device can be used for brewing and fermenting purposes and for preparing and cooking solid food products and desserts.
It is desirable to provide a device as to a method which consumers can use for quick preparation of beverages and digestible foods which can include complete or other meals. A microwave oven is a useful device for facilitating quick preparation and/or cooking of food, and the invention uses the characteristics of a microwave oven to prepare desirable hot beverages, drinks, foods, desserts and other nutritional products.
By this invention, there is provided a disposable device, preferably made of plastic, paper, press board, cardboard, or laminated components, and which preferably includes a cup for mixing multiple different ingredients under the action of microwaves in a conventional microwave oven. Such a device can be used to make espresso, cappuccino or other dairy containing products.
In a preferred form of the invention, the device includes multiple compartments, one of which is for containing water, and another of which is for containing a dairy product, preferably in a liquidized form. In the liquidized form, the dairy product could be a non-fat milk or other milk product which is suitably processed so as not to deteriorate in the environment. In a different form, the product including the milk products could contain dry powder or granules to start, and all the liquids are added later by a consumer.
A different compartment of the device can include a cup which is optionally fitted to form as part of the integral device when used in the microwave oven. In alternative forms, the cup can be a separate element which can be provided by the consumer to cooperate with the unit for making the hot beverage in the microwave oven.
By this invention, there is also provided a device, preferably disposable and preferably made of plastic, paper, pressboard, cardboard or laminated components, and which preferably includes a container in the nature of a cup or other plate element for use in serving or delivering the final product to a consumer for consumption. When the product prepared in the microwave oven is a beverage, one of the compartments can include a cup from which the beverage can be drunk. When the preparation is of a solid nature, one of the compartments can be in the form of a plate from which the consumable food product can be eaten. The materials forming the components of the device do not react to the microwaves in a substantially non-deleterious or harmful manner. Thus, the materials are compatible for use in a microwave oven.
In another preferred form of the invention, the consumable food or beverage includes at least two components which are separated prior to being subjected to microwave action. A suitable divider or filter can be used to keep these components separate prior to microwave action. The effect of microwaves on one of the components acts to break the seal separating the components and causes the components to mix to a desired degree, and thereby provides the desired beverage or food. In one form, one of the components is a liquid in the nature of water and, in another form, one of the components can be a liquefied dairy product. The other component can be in the form of an essence or concentrate such as granules or powder, which may, for instance, be coffee, tea, soups, powdered milk, or other flavoring such as vegetable or fruit concentrate. One or other of the component products in the system may need to be treated by suitable pasteurization or other processes to prevent premature deterioration in the environment.
In some other forms of the invention, one of the components is a solid vegetable, meat or fruit products, such as broccoli, potatoes, carrots, apples, pears or the like. The other component can be a suitable liquid in the form of water or a dairy product as a combination or a concentrate. The system provides for the cooking and/or preparation and/or blending of the two components to provide a suitable final end product for edible consumption.
In other forms of the invention, one of the components may be a yeast or fungus, and the combination effect under the process of microwaves can be used for producing alcoholic products in the nature of beer and/or suitable cheeses such as mozzarella cheese.
The invention includes several compartments making the device. The compartments are separated after subjection to microwaves, and one of the components being useful as a delivery means to the consumer. Prior to subjection to microwaves, the compartments can be suitably sealed with the ingredient components separated. The device can be supplied to the consumer in this manner.
In other forms of the invention, different separable elements can form one or more of the compartments. The elements can snap together or be screw connected.
In yet other forms of the invention, one or more spouts can be provided to a compartment for ejecting fluid processed under microwave power into a separate container. The spouts may be movable, preferably pivotally, between different operative and inoperative positions.
In another form of the invention there is provided one or more casings or covers for the compartment or compartments which contain components which are subject to treatment and processing under microwaves. Additionally, one or more of the compartments may be of different sizes to the other and the amount of material for treatment by the microwaves may differ in one compartment relative to another. Also expandable plastic-like components can be incorporated in one or more compartments, the components being expandable under the action of microwaves. This causes one compartment to expand while simultaneously it causes another compartment to shrink or decrease in size under the pressure exerted by the compartment of increased size.
The invention is further described with reference to the accompanying drawings.